Kiss me over the garden gate
by Akina Tsukana
Summary: It felt like reality, but only to be only a dream, when will I find the strength to only think of you as a memory? That is, if you are really only just that. EichiXMitsuki oneshot


Kiss me over the Garden Gate

Eichi/Mitsuki

One-shot

* * *

Author Notes: Maybe it was the flower that made me write this one-shot, I can't say. But it's a small plot for a huge story follow up story that I'm developing. I hope everyone likes this short story!

Summary: It felt like reality, but only to be only a dream, when will I find the strength to only think of you as a memory? That is, if you are really only just that.

* * *

The warm gentle breeze softly caressed her skin and intertwined its essence inside her raven locks. The sun kissed her body, as its presence warmed her up to the point where she felt that she could fall asleep right where she stood. Her azure orbs looked around the garden as she took in its breath-taking beauty. Scarlet flowers surrounded her, engulfed her with an unknown but yet pleasant fragrance.

"Do you like the place I picked out for us?" a voice whispered softly from behind her.

Mitsuki closed her eyes as she took in the voice that made her heart sing, the voice of her beloved. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her into an embrace from behind. Leaning the back of her head against his shoulder, she let out a sigh of bliss as she felt his breath upon her neck.

"You always pick places like this to meet, but I'm always in awe whenever and wherever I arrive," she whispered back.

Eichi chuckled as he kissed her forehead tenderly, "Whenever I see places such as this, I can only think of you Mitsuki. However you are much more beautiful than any flower I could ever choose."

She felt her face growing hot as she listened to him give her another one of his many compliments. How long had they been meeting like this? Every day she would meet him in another one of his "special places." They would spend time together and then part. However lately he gave her a parting phrase that was starting to bother her.

_"Find me."_

Mitsuki opened her eyes as she stared at the flowers. Find him? But he was already by her side, why would she have to search for him?

"Mitsuki," Eichi whispered as he loosened his grip on her waist. He then turned her around so that she was facing him. He smiled down at her gently as removed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I will have to leave soon," he whispered as he kissed her forehead once again.

"But why so soon?!"

He smiled at her as he placed his fingers on her lips, "let's not spend the rest of our time in pointless conversation. We'll have more time when you seek me out and find my presence."

Mitsuki felt frustrated but she didn't want to spend right now in that state.

Eichi smiled when he realized she would cooperate with his wishes, he leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. He bought both of her hands up to his face as he kissed them and then handed her a flower. It was the same red flower that was surrounding them in the field in which they stood.

"This is my promise," he whispered as he placed it in her hair.

"Promise?" she asked confused.

"Kiss-me-over-the-garden-gate," he whispered as he kissed her forehead, only to linger there.

"Garden Gate?! I don't understand."

Eichi nodded, "you will eventually." He leaned down and kissed her eye lids softly. "You have to understand because...I want to be with you Mitsuki," he said as he kissed her chin sweetly. Mitsuki felt herself being overwhelmed by her emotions each time he kissed her skin. Why was it that he could make her feel so sensual?

"I'll try my best to understand," she replied obediently.

"You're a good girl," Eichi smiled. He then leaned down and captured her lips on a tender kiss. Mitsuki couldn't control herself as she lost her balance but she was saved from falling thanks to him.

"I love you," he whispered as he pulled away. "Find me, so we can be together because this is the last time."

Mitsuki began to panic as she held onto him, "no don't leave me again Eichi!" she yelled to him.

His eyes sadden as planted one last kiss on her lips, "find me and I'll make sure we won't part again." He stated before disappearing before her very eyes.

"EICHI KUN!!" Mitsuki yelled as she sat up in her bed. She struggled to catch her breath as she took in her surroundings. She was back at home in her room, and he was gone...again.

She wanted to scream but she knew no good would come of it. He was gone, but at least she had Takuto...but what if...

_"Find me…you have to understand because I want to be with Mitsuki."_

"What if...that dream was more than that?"

"Kiss me over the garden gate...I wonder what that could mean?"

End

A/N: after writing this I realize that this plot that I've been thinking of for over a year will go perfect with this one-shot. So expect a follow up story very soon...or later.

"Kiss-me-over-the-garden-gate is an annual with broadly ovate leaves and slender drooping spikes of crimson flowers; southeastern Asia and Australia; naturalized in North America." Word Web Dictionary

This flower is also known as a Polygonum Orientale.


End file.
